fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Servant Strengthening Quests Part VII/@comment-2604:2000:6103:4300:3C04:C9DD:6E97:3B1E-20170730181100
Guess I'm late to the guessing party... Ah, well. Given that one strengthen round with only NP upgrades, it may be possible that they may mix some in here. Honestly, after seeing that, I kind of wonder if it would ever be possible to have strengthen quests grant or improve passive skills. Well, one can dream, especially when it's the second anniversary. Bronze Caster is a little murky here. Mozart and Shakespeare already got new skills (though the possibility of a second skill strengthen exists), and Hans is Hans. Perhaps an NP upgrade for Mozart or Shakespeare. I'm assuming, of course, DW realizes how good Hans is. Gold Zerker. Kyatto, for sure. She's pretty comparable to pre-buff Emiya. Skills that, while faithful to lore, simply are mediocre when put to application in the game. Add the fact that her ATK is low among 4 stars, and it's clear she desperately needs a buff. It's also a bit of a shame that her NP already went through upgrade. Her NP is kind of similar to pre-buff Jeanne's, though not as useful, so that self-stun just feels like too much of a demerit. As evidenced by the popularity of Heracles and Cu Alter, it is survivability of damage through things like Guts and Evasion that makes good Zerkers good, compared to healers like MHXA whose performance is lackluster. This is mostly since no matter how much you heal up a Berserker, strong enemies can burst them down in a matter of one or two turns if you're unlucky, so preventing/mitigating the damage is key. Gold Saber... Honestly surprised only one is getting buffed. Artoria, Mordred, Chevalier are all servants who could use the upgrade. Siegfried could use a second one, too. Artoria, however, is the mascot for Fate, so I get the feeling they'd probably reserve any upgrades for her in Interludes. Ruler. Well, there were only three before Holmes, so not many options here. Lots of people are saying Jeanne, though I wouldn't be too surprised if Amakusa was the one. Heck, they even have some overlap on their skills. Jeanne also has some status similar to Artoria; she's quite popular, so they may be waiting to give her another upgrade through Interlude. Silver Caster. Honestly, not too interested in this one. Babbage or Geronimo, certainly, but I have doubts as to whether DW can make them actually relevant. ...Well, they did something ridiculous for Mozart, so maybe? Two gold Casters. Scheherazade needs one, but I would laugh if DW actually does it, basically admitting they didn't think her skillset through before releasing her. Aside from that, I'd bet on Nitocris and Iri. Gold Archer is likely Atalanta. Not too much to say on this one, all the other Gold Archers are in good shape, and she's not particularly bad, but she's defintely not quite on par. While I may not have her on Japanese account, I got her recently in English version, so I'm looking forward to this. Silver Assassin. I'm going to be honest here, Keika is still crap even with the past strengthen. Pretty much because the strengthen skill is so awkward. Quick and crit up for one turn, making it annoying for having to choose between saving it for NP or crit. Doubly irritating that her star absorption skill lasts three turns. Even disregarding the duration conflict between her absorption and crit skills, Keika shares a certain weird role with Kojirou, Assassins that specialize in absorbing stars for crits, yet they have triple Quick decks with two hit Quicks making their performance less than ideal. Essentially, Assassins that suck up stars without being able to make many stars themselves, with crits that aren't as powerful as other classes because of the 0.9x multiplier. You could make an argument for them making stars through their NP, although unless they can spam it as often as Kuro, it simply isn't a reliable source of stars. That being said, Serenity is also in a tough spot, specializing in Instakill in a game where Instakills don't happen. However, she at least can play around with NP gauge drain and lock, a nice little niche of her own, and it helps that her passives are nothing to sneeze at either. Three Gold Lancers. Yeah, this is going to be fun. Top candidates for me are Fionn and Byrnhildr, for obvious reasons, and, in my opinion, the rest of the golden Lancers are fine, though if I had to choose, it would probably be Kiyo. Personally, I'd like to see some survivability on Kiyo, as almost every other Lancer has Evasion or Guts, though I would settle for something like a Defense buff. To a lesser extent, Medusa might have a shot, and I think she could stand to deal a little more damage. (30% Attack buff lasting only 1 turn, which brings to mind Cat's own buff only lasting 2 turns, which is especially awkward with the self-stun on NP. But I digress.) Medusa is already good on survivability and locking down enemies, so I imagine they could buff her Monstrous Strength, although I kind of wonder if they'd be willing to up her Invincibility skill to 3 hits instead of 1, giving something on par to Cu's Protection from Arrows. Bronze Zerker. Well, Eric and Spartacus have already each gotten two strengthens each, and Asterios and Caligula have each gotten one. It wouldn't surprise me to see another skill strengthen, but Eric, Spartacus, and Caligula have yet to see an NP strengthen, which I believe has a real likelihood to happen here. Would be nice if they could get the Asterios treatment, with an NP upgrade that thrusts them into the realm of viability. And finally, gold Assassin. MHX. The other gold Assassins are fine, although it wouldn't surprise if they buff Stheno once more to be a little more flexible.